gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archiwum:Cień Imperium: Rozdział 7
Kilka dni później, Kor Feryi siedzi w swoim biurze na Bespinie czekając nie tylko na powrót wynajętego łowcy, ale również i nową jednostkę, którą miał dowodzić. Imperium zazwyczaj w bardzo szybkim tempie dawało zastępcze niszczyciele oficerom. Zaniepokojony sytuacją z Ordo wysłał agentów wywiadu do analizy. Dwóch agentów - Vander Lindan oraz Marks Kes'ci, na pokładzie promu typu Zeta wyruszyło z hangaru tymczasowego okrętu flagowego 12 Floty Imperium nazwanego Quake. Prom po wyleceniu poza orbitę gazowego giganta natychmiast skoczył w nadprzestrzeń. – Van, wiesz co się stało z Lindsym? – Zapytał zniecierpliwiony misją Marks. – Dostał awans... Za naszą robotę. – Odpowiedział Vander. – Noo, gdyby nie my to by nawet się nie domyślał, że piraci mają tam bazę... – Za taki czyn nawet awansu nie powinien mieć. Takie akcje wykonują początkujący. – Stwierdził Lindan. Obaj zamilkli, po chwili byli już nad orbitą Keldac, Zeta leciała w stronę bazy, a właściwie ruin bazy Rebeliantów, którą kilka dni temu zniszczył Ordo. Prom wylądował, trap się opuścił, a agenci wyszli. Był już późny zmierzch, planeta miała dwa, ale niewielkie księżyce, noc była etapem dnia, w którym widoczność bez światła bądź noktowizji była znikoma. W tym samym czasie do biura admirała Feryiego zawitała Rem Wicker, która miała zastępować kapitana Vasly'ego. – Usiądź. Zapewne jesteś Rem Wicker, tak? – Zapytał Feryi – Oczywiście admirale. – Potwierdziła kapitan. – To pewnie wiesz, że jako zastępczyni Vasly'ego, będziesz wicedowódcą 12 Floty? – Naturalnie, ale mam panu do przekazania, że 12 Flota zostanie przeniesiona do systemu Hypho, a jednostką zastępczą będzie superniszczyciel Executor Frectiser. Najlepiej, aby flota przemieściła się jutro, ale na wydanie rozkazu Imperator dał panu tydzień. – Poinformowała Wicker, admirał po tym lekko się uśmiechnął. – Rozumiem, kiedy nowa jednostka dostanie się pod moją kontrolę? – Wtedy, kiedy dotrze pan na Hyphosis, główną planetę systemu Hypho. – Wspaniale... Poinformuj flotę, że za równo cztery dni wyruszamy, ja mam pewną sprawę do załatwienia. – Rzekł admirał. – Rozkaz admirale. – Wstała z fotela, zasalutowała i wyszła. Kor po jej wyjściu zaczął rozmyślać nad rozmową, obawiał się, że chce, albo została wysłana, aby pozbawić go dowództwa nad flotą i to nie z rozkazu Imperatora, a innej osobistości. Po chwili próbował myśleć o czymś innym, musiał dokończyć sprawę barona administratora Miasta w Chmurach, wiedział, że po zmianie lokalizacji zniknie możliwość doprowadzenia Danera do tego stanowiska. Feryi wiedział, że mimo brudnych interesów ten człowiek jest wierny Imperium oraz sprawiedliwie będzie zarządzał kurortem i kopalnią gazu Tibanna. Starał się nie marnować czasu, od razu włączył holoprojektor i próbował połączyć się z kandydatem, po chwili ten odebrał połączenie i rozpoczęła się rozmowa. – Admirale, witam. – Przywitał się Daner. – Ja również Williamie. Jak pan mówił, faktycznie zostanę przeniesiony, na Hyphosis... – Odrzekł Feryi. – Cholera! To po drugiej stronie galaktyki... – Spokojnie, coś wymyślimy. Mamy cztery dni, czy ktoś poza tobą kandyduje? – Zapytał admirał, który oczywiście znał innych chętnych, lecz nie byli oni wystarczająco wpływowymi ludźmi. – No tak, człowiek od Adelharda, w pełni mu lojalny, jeśli to on dojdzie do władzy to zbyt dobrze się to nie skończy. – Odpowiedział William. – Ehh... Ciężko wymyślić na szybko inną opcję niż porwanie, mord, albo zaklejenie mu pyska i tym podobne, ale to wszystko ma swoje konsekwencje, a powinniśmy działać mądrze, nie mogą się dowiedzieć, że to by była nasza sprawka. Mój zaufany łowca ostatnio zaginął, wywiad analizuje sytuację, ale niewiadomo, czy go odnajdą na czas i czy w ogóle żyje... – Stwierdził Kor. – Natomiast moi ludzie są zbyt niekompetentni, aby tego dokonać, inni łowcy też się nie nadadzą, bo, albo są fatalni, albo biorą zbyt dużo pieniędzy. – Możemy go wrobić w jakiś spisek, ostatnio jest zawyżona liczba buntowników w sektorze, nie powinno pójść trudno z wymyśleniem czegoś. – Zgadzam się admirale, muszę już kończyć, jutro obmyślimy plan. Żegnam. – Zakończył i się rozłączył. Po dialogu admirał przez chwilę posiedział w swoim biurze i poczytał raporty z ostatnich działań floty w systemie. Ewidentnie kilka osób zasługiwało na awans, głównie dzięki taktyce, trudno się dziwić, byli to absolwenci akademii na Caridzie. Tokkas'si wstał z miękkiego i elastycznego fotela, który był całkiem wygodny i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Przez kilka minut przemierzał korytarze Arquitensa, aż w końcu dotarł na mostek krążownika, z którego jak praktycznie codziennie obserwował panoramę luksusowej metropolii. Agenci dość szybko znaleźli pierwsze poszlaki - zniszczony StarViper, ten który należał do Ordo oraz kilka namiotów kilometr od ruin bazy, z których wydobywało się światło i pieśń w języku Mando'a. Vander oraz Marks podeszdli bliżej i skryli się za skałą niecałe 50 metrów od obozu. Za pomocą termicznej makrolornetki, która umożliwiała podsłuch w odległości 100 metrów oglądali namioty, przy okazji słuchając rozmowy. Wpierw obejrzeli ludzi tańczących w przysiadzie i na przemian wypychając nogi do przodu. Śpiewali on pieśn, która mówiła o wspaniałej, wielkiej i pięknej Mandalorze oraz Keldabe - dawnej stolicy planety. Oglądali dalej. Następne co zobaczyli to dwie osoby w namiocie, w porównaniu do reszty bez hełmów. Rozmawiały one one o miłości i o przeszłości. Następnie podsłuchali coś szczególnie ciekawego. Trzech ludzi debatowało o bezkrwawym odbiciu systemu Hypho, aby Mandalorianie mieli gdzie odrodzić swoje siły. Już po wcześniejszych widokach nietrudno było się domyślić, że to obóz Mandalorian. Agentom została jeszcze jedna rozmowa do sprawdzenia. Tu już było około 6 ludzi, a podsłuch podpowiadał, że rozmawiali oni o porwanym zdrajcy, a jeden z rozmówców o świcie miał wracać do bazy przesłuchać go. Agenci po sprawdzeniu obozu powrócili do promu i zaraportowali przełożonym oraz admirałowi Feryi'emu całą sytuację. | Klasa = Imperium | Poprzedni = Cień Imperium: Rozdział 6 | Następny = Cień Imperium: Rozdział 8 }} Kategoria:Cień Imperium/Opowiadania